At Last
by Emiliana Keladry
Summary: As Bard plummeted toward the water, all he could think about was saving his children. Bard's thoughts through Battle of the Five Armies.


**At Last**

_As Bard plummeted toward the water, all he could think about was saving his children. Bard's thoughts through Battle of the Five Armies._

By Emiliana Keladry

**Author's Note:** This idea came to me as I watched Bard interact with his children. He is honestly one of my favorite characters and I love his devotion to his children. I decided to write a story about his thoughts through the Battle of the Five Armies, along with some added scenes. There are spoilers if you haven't seen the movie or read the book. The book is over seventy years old, so it shouldn't be too much of a surprise. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "The Hobbit" and I make no gain from this. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie rights to Peter Jackson.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Flames reflected from the surface of the lake as the town burned. Smaug's attack wouldn't leave any survivors if Bard couldn't kill the beast. The heat of the dragon flames burned his skin and caused sweat to drip down Bard's back, despite how cold it was outside. The cold didn't matter. Only the looming death from Smaug's fire was important. Bard watched as the fire spewed from the dragon's mouth. He held tight to his bow and adjusted his grip before releasing his last arrow. With a clang, the arrow bounced off his scales. Nothing could pierce the dragon's hide. Seemingly unnoticed by the beast, Smaug continued his rage and his tail bumped the edge of the bell tower. Bard stumbled to the deck, letting out a groan. A terrible roar echoed across the frozen lake as Smaug gave them a brief moment of relief from the fire. Bard held tight to the beam he was near and tried to sit up. His back ached from where he'd hit the wood hard as he fell. He watched as Smaug disappeared into the cloudless night sky, filled with smoke.

"Dad!"

Bard whipped his head to the side as Bain popped up from below. "Bain, what are you doing? Why didn't you leave? You were supposed to leave!" Desperate seeped into his voice. Bain wasn't supposed to be here! His son wasn't going to die like this. His chest heaved as he stared into his son's eyes.

"I came to help you." Bain's voice trembled a little.

"No! Nothing can stop it now." He glanced up at the sky, waiting for Smaug to drop down again.

"This might."

Bard looked back as his son held the black arrow between his hands. Moisture formed in his eyes. Bard didn't know if it was from the heat or the small glimmer of hope the ancient weapon held. He took it from Bain's hand and fought to keep the emotion from his voice.

"Bain, you go back." He reached out a hand and touched his son's cheek to comfort him. "You get out of here now. Please, you have to take care of your sisters."

Dozens of people screamed below. Bard focused on his son's face, memorizing it. If he didn't make it out of this, he wouldn't see Bain or Tilda and Sigrid again. He had to do everything to protect them, even if it was his last stand.

Bain's face changed to a look of horror. "Dad!"

He turned in time to see Smaug flying directly at him. His talons caught the top of the bell tower, ripping the wood apart and throwing some of it into the water below. Bard threw out his hand, but Bain's coat slipped through his fingers.

"Bain!"

"Da!" came the horrified yell.

Bard felt his heart stop for a second as he threw himself forward. Bain held onto the cracked wood with one hand as the other hand held the black arrow tightly. There was no way he was going to let him fall. More screams filled his ears as he yanked Bain back up onto the remains of the bell tower. Bard let out a shaky breath. Bain was alive, but there was no time to make sure he was okay as the kid lay motionlessly. A girl screamed in the distance. It sounded vaguely like Tilda. Bard jumped to his feet and held onto one of the remaining beams.

Every inch of Laketown burned. The smoke filled his lungs and he wanted to cough but couldn't. The dragon wasn't done yet. His massive wings and body perched on top of some of the homes. The wood crumbled beneath his weight, but he didn't move. His orange eyes flickered in Bard's direction.

"Who are you that would stand against me?" The dragon's voice boomed across the water.

Bard reached for his bow and frowned at the weight change. He looked at the bow, seeing it hanging limply, having been destroyed when the talons crushed the wood. No. It was their only hope!

"Now that is a pity," Smaug growled. His wings swung forward as he slowly started to move closer. "What will you do now, _Bowman_? You are forsaken. No help will come."

The flames licked the dragon's skin, but it didn't bother him. He moved one wing forward, but the weight crushed the house beneath it. Smaug let out a laugh, deep in his throat. "Ah… Is that your child?"

_Bain_. Bard watched as Bain pushed himself up and scooted back as far as he could. His movements wouldn't save him. Gasping breaths came from Bard's chest. No. He wouldn't let the dragon kill his son. There had to be a way to save him.

"You cannot save him from the fire. He. Will. Burn."

In a swift movement, Bard jammed the end of bow into the exposed wood on each side. His hands were steady as he threaded it. Bain didn't say a word as he stood without being asked. Bard rested the end of the black arrow on his son's shoulder and pulled back, ready to aim at the dragon. Bain's shoulders moved as he fought to breath evenly. His mouth was tight and his breath hissed from between his lips. Drops of sweat, dirt, and blood covered his face. His hair blew in the faint breeze that offered no relief from the growing heat and the look on his face hurt Bard to his core. He was using his son for leverage.

"Stay still son. Stay still," Bard said, calmly.

Smaug started approaching again. "Tell me, _wretch_. How now shall you challenge me?"

Bard's eyes widened as he saw it. The stories were true. Beneath the left wing, there was a dark spot where Smaug no longer had a scale. Gideon's arrow dislodged it. If he could hit it just perfectly, he might be able to kill the beast.

"You have nothing left but your death!" Smaug roared as his tail whipped around and he arched his back.

Bain let out a soft sound and tried to turn to see what was happening. No! If they were going to die, he didn't want Bain to be afraid. Bard kept his voice steady, "Bain." The kid turned his head. "Look at me. You look at me."

Bard pulled back harder on the string, feeling the pain in his muscles and holding back a groan. Smaug continued to advance. Determination shown on Bain's face as tears ran down his cheeks.

"A little to your left." His son moved ever so slightly. "That's it."

Bard groaned as he held onto the arrow. Smaug moved quicker. He had to wait and release the arrow at the correct moment or he wouldn't hit his mark. A growl escaped the dragon's throat as Smaug lifted his wings and pushed off, flying in to kill them. Bard cried out as he released the arrow. Before the arrow had a chance to hit the mark, Bard pushed up and grabbed Bain, holding him tight against him.

The black arrow embedded itself into the dragon's hide as Smaug growled. But his body careened out of control, slamming the side of the tower. "Bain!" Bard only had a split second to move Bain to his left as the tower collapsed, sending them into the icy water. For a brief second, it helped to cool his skin from the heat, but then the chill sunk in. The wooden beams forced him beneath the surface of the water. Bard tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't see anything in the darkness. He forced them open anyway. Water filled his lungs as he fought to hold what little breath he had. Bain. Where was his son? He pushed out as his hands struck something warm. Bain's eyes were closed and his lips were parted. No! Bard wrapped his arms around Bain and forced his way up. As soon as he broke the surface, Bard spit the water from his mouth and took a gulping breath. Bain's eyes opened as Bard smacked his hand hard on the middle of his son's back. They both coughed. Bain dug his fingernails in his father's arm.

"It's okay, son. I've got you," Bard assured.

The horrible sounds of Smaug screaming filled their ears. Then everything went silent. Bard looked up and watched as the dragon's limp body fell from the sky, crashing into the water and smashing another part of the burning town. His heart contracted as he worried if Tilda and Sigrid had been nearby. He prayed they made it. Bain let out a soft sob as he started slipping under the water.

"Bain!" Bard shouted, getting his attention.

Something wasn't right. He turned his son's head a little to see blood in his matted hair. He touched the spot, feeling an open cut but it wasn't deep. Bain cried out.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but I need to see it." Bard's heart pounded in his chest.

Bain nodded a little as his chin quivered. The cold water had begun to affect him. Bard searched the eyes for a boat to no avail. The docks burned. It wasn't safe to pull Bain from the water. They'd have to swim to the shore. Worry ate at Bard as Bain tried to turn to he could see him. He released his grip just a little bit.

"You did it, Da. You killed the dragon."

Bard shook his head. "That doesn't matter to me. You're okay. That is what's important to me. We're gonna have to swim." He kissed his son's forehead. "We'll have to swim to the northern shore."

"I'm sorry I left Tilda and Sigrid. I had to get the arrow to you."

"Don't worry about it. We'll find them." He adjusted his hold on his son. "Were the dwarves with them?"

Bain nodded.

"Then I'm sure they'll be okay. We need to move now." A piece of burning wreckage fell into the water nearby Bard and he frowned. "Stay close to me and we'll make it out of here."

Bain's response was lost as one of the houses collapsed. They couldn't linger anymore. Bard started swimming toward the nearest water exit of the town. His stomach rolled at the sight of bodies along the side of the dock, poor souls who hadn't escaped Smaug's wrath. He couldn't stop to see if they were his children. He would know if something happened to him. They had to be safe. Twice they had to stop and swim another direction when they discovered their path blocked. The second time, Bard had an idea to save time. He climbed up onto the dock to cross the small gap to the other side. The flames hadn't touched that part yet. Bard hauled Bain onto the dock. His son's arms shook a little.

"You can do this. I know you can."

Bain let out a shaky breath as his dad squeezed his arm. "I'm alright."

The heat from the air warmed them for a moment before they jumped back into the water and began to swim again. Bard kept looking back at Bain, making sure he was close. The sun began to rise as they reached the edge of the town and swam out into the open lake. Groups of people swam ahead of them.

"Stay close to me," Bard said, motioning for Bain to swim next to him.

Bard's arms and legs ached as they continued across the lake. Dozens of boats were gathered along the shore. Some went back out and pulled people from the water. Bard looked over as a man pulled a young girl from the water as she cried. His heart contracted. It wasn't Tilda. He had to find her and Sigrid. The pain in his back increased as he pulled the water toward him. Wait… Bain wasn't beside him. Bard turned in time to see his son's head dip below the surface.

"No!" Bard shouted.

He quickly swam over and ducked beneath the surface, pulling Bain back up with him. The kid sputtered and spit the water from his mouth. He held tight to his dad. Bain coughed into his hand and shivered from the cold.

"Don't scare me like that." Bard wanted to hug him, but he couldn't. They had to make it to the shore. "We're almost there. Hold onto me." He maneuvered Bain so he could hold onto his back as he swam toward the edge of the lake.

As soon as Bard's feet touched the bottom, he pulled Bain to the side and hauled him onto the shore. They both collapsed into the shallow water. Bard held his son to his chest as tight as he could. Bain buried his face in his father's jacket as he shook.

"I'm so sorry," Bard said, putting a hand on Bain's head and holding his head steady. "I never wanted you to be in danger."

"I'm sorry too."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Bain. You were very brave and I'm proud of you."

Bain didn't say anything as he trembled. Some of the villagers had already started building some rough shelter and starting fires to warm them. The cold air bit their skin. Bard's heart ached as he looked among the nearest group and didn't see his daughters. He had to find them and make sure they were okay. Sigrid would be worried sick and Tilda would be frightened. Bard released his son and stood up to get a better view. People cried out as the dead were pulled from the water. They mourned together.

"Sigrid! Tilda!" he called.

Neither of his daughters answered. _Where could they be?_ Bard looked down at Bain as he used the cold lake water to clean the blood from the side of his face. He knelt and inspected the wound better. It wasn't deep and Bain seemed to be coherent. Bard helped him stand up.

"We have to find the girls. Stay close to me."

Bain nodded.

They started into the crowds, walking along the side of the lake. Several times, people stopped and asked him for help. Bard wanted to scream for them to wait until he found his children, but he couldn't. He helped pull an older man from the water, along with a woman who hadn't survived the attack. Bain didn't complain as he helped. His face paled at the sight of the dead woman with part of her face burned beyond recognition. Bard waited a moment and turned his head as he covered her with a blanket. Bain bolted to the side and threw up.

Bard ran after his son and patted him on the back. "I'm sorry, son."

He shuddered, "I shouldn't have left the girls. But I had to help you!"

"I know. We'll find them. Don't lose hope because it's all we have left."

Bard started forward and paused when he saw one of his neighbors. "Clyde, have you seen my daughters?"

The older man shook his head. "I think I saw them in a boat with some dwarves and an elf, but I'm not sure. So many dead. The dragon's fall crushed quite a few boats and houses." He sat down heavily. "My wife… she didn't make it."

Bain stepped closer to Bard. He shook his head at the man's sorrow, knowing he couldn't help ease it. Clyde's wife had taken care of the children several times through the years. Raised voices reached Bard's ears as he moved forward. There was one he could clearly pick out. _Alfrid_.

"Now gimme that blanket!" Alfrid snarled.

"Master's deputy? Don't make me laugh!" Hilda's voice rose up.

Bard headed in their direction. There was no way this could end well.

"You're a sleazy bullock!" Hilda hit him with the blanket and took two steps backward. "I'll be dead before I answer to the likes of you."

Hilda turned away from Alfrid as he grabbed her arm. She gasped and tried to pull away from her.

"Maybe that can be arranged!"

Just as Alfrid raised his hand to slap her, Bard grabbed his wrist and held it as tight as he could. He felt the man trying to pull forward, but he couldn't. Alfrid slowly turned his head to the right.

"I wouldn't go turning on your own, Alfrid," Bard murmured, keeping his voice calm, even though he wanted to hit Alfrid himself for threatening harm against a woman. "Not now."

Bard spun him around and away from Hilda. At the exact right moment, Bain kicked him hard in the back of the ankle. Alfrid tumbled to the ground with a thump and pitiful groan. Bain smiled. Bard opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as he saw movement from the corner of his eyes as someone pushed a man to the side and gasped.

"Da!"

Bard knew he'd recognize that little voice anywhere. Tilda threw out her arms as she ran in his direction. Sigrid followed close behind her. They both looked tired, but neither had any visible injuries.

Bard put out his arms, "Come here!"

Tilda hit him full force, almost causing him to take a step back as he lifted his littlest daughter in his arms.

"You're alive," Sigrid murmured, wrapping her arms around the both of them.

His heart was ready to burst with happiness as he held his daughters tight against him. They were safe. "It's alright."

Tilda's sweet little laugh turned to sobs as she cried on his shoulders. His breath caught in his throat. Even his strong girl, Sigrid wept. They were so brave and so lucky to be alive. He could have lost everything that meant anything to him. His children.

"It was Bard! He killed the dragon!" rang out a voice in the crowd. "I saw 'em with me own eyes. He brought the beast down. Shot him dead with a black arrow."

The group began to cheer and press in tighter around him. Bard didn't care. He only wanted to be with his girls and make sure they were really okay. The crowd pushed his girls back from him. Bain stepped forward protectively and put an arm around them. Sigrid gave him an embrace before turning her attention back to Bard and her sister. Tilda held her doll to her face, wiping the moisture from her cheeks. It hurt Bard to see his little girl so scared. Bard's concentration broke as someone grabbed his arm and raised it into the air.

"All hail to the dragon-slayer!" Alfrid's obnoxious voice made him want to throw-up. "All hail, King Bard!"

At the mention of king, Bard yanked his hand free as fast as he could. He didn't want that vile man touching him or his children.

Alfrid awkwardly held his arm up. "I have said it many times. This is a man of noble stock. A born leader!" He dropped his arm and nodded as he looked out at the stern faces of the men he'd betrayed over the years.

"Do not call me that." Bard paused. "I'm not the master of this town. Where is he? Where's the Master?" He'd make sure that evil man would pay for ruining the lives of the people and bringing destruction upon their homes. The group murmured.

"Half way down the Anduin, with all our coin," Hilda answered. "I don't doubt it. You would know." She raised her hand and pointed directly at Alfrid. "You helped him empty the Treasury."

"No," Alfrid said, his voice cracking. "I tried to stop him."

Liar and thief were shouted. Bard strained to see his kids, but the crowd blocked him from getting to them. This situation wasn't going to end well and he had to deal with it before he could comfort Tilda. Alfrid tried to hide behind him.

"I begged. I pleaded." His words only seemed to anger the group. "I said 'Master, no.'"

The people of Laketown's voices rose louder and louder as they became more agitated. Alfrid looked around in horror. He grasped at anything that might help him.

"Think of the children." Alfrid turned his head to see Tilda and the others behind him. He grabbed Tilda and yanked her from Sigrid's arms. "Will nobody think of the children?"

Bard felt his anger rising to a dangerous level. He moved to step forward. As he moved, Tilda slammed her foot down on Alfrid's, causing him to howl in pain and release her. She rushed back to Sigrid's side. He felt a surge of pride, but it faded as the crowd reached in and started to manhandle the master's deputy. They lifted him the air as he yelled. As much as he wanted Alfrid to get what he deserved, he wasn't going to let his children witness this. Bard stepped in and forced the arms of the men to lower Alfrid.

"Let him go!"

They dropped him with a loud thump as the people went silent.

"Look around you! Have you not had your fill of death?" Bard felt Alfrid grab his shoulder and he shoved him back to the dirt. "Winter is upon us. We must look to our own, to the sick, and the helpless. Those who can stand, tend to the wounded and those who have strength left, follow me. We must salvage what we can."

Bard started toward the lakeside, but Hilda's voice stopped him.

"What then? What'd we do then?" she muttered.

He looked out at the faces of the terrified people. "We find shelter."

Bard gestured for the men to head toward the boats and hurried over to his children. He swept up Tilda in his arms as she buried her face in his jacket. Her little body still trembled.

"I'm right here. It's gonna be okay," he whispered. After a moment Bard put a hand on her cheek and guided her so he could see her face. "Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?"

Tilda shook her head. "I'm okay."

She buried her face back in his coat and he turned his attention to his older children. Bain kept his arm around Sigrid as she shivered. He needed to find them shelter and blankets to keep them warm, but he had to lead the others to look for supplies.

"Here." Hilda's voice startled him. She moved next to him and handed a blanket to Sigrid. "You can keep this one."

Bain quickly moved to cover himself and Sigrid with the blanket. Tilda snuggled against him and her cold cheeks touched the warm skin of his neck, causing him to wince and try to rub her back to warm her. Hilda smiled at them.

"Thank you," Bard said.

"No, I need to thank you for what you did. I can keep an eye on your children while you salvage the town. I'll find them a fire and make sure they are safe. It's the least I can do."

Bard let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He set Tilda on her feet and pushed her hair from her face. "I'll be back soon. You stay with your sister and brother."

She nodded, but her lower lip trembled. "Okay."

Sigrid and Bain rushed up to him, crushing Tilda against him as they embraced him. He didn't want to leave them so soon, but he had to see if he could find more food or provisions. Winter wouldn't spare them.

"I love you all. Be safe and I'll be back as soon as I can."

They each mirrored his sentiments. With one more look at his children, Bard headed to the boats to return to Laketown. Their long journey was just beginning.


End file.
